Das ganz normale leben auf der voyager
by Phoebe-Pidper 89
Summary: die crew spielt flaschendrehen . (aber eigentlich erst ab teil 2)


Disclaimer: Die Charas gehören alle Paramount, und ich verspreche die alle heile wiederzugeben  
  
Dies ist meine erste Voyager-Fanfiction, also seid büdde nich so hart mit den Kommis  
  
=/= Auf der Brücke =/=  
  
Harry Kim: Lasst uns Flaschendrehen spielen!  
  
Tom Paris: Wieso?  
  
Harry Kim: Aus langeweile?  
  
Tom Paris: Guter Grund. Also los Harry, geh mal kurz ins Casino eine Flasche holen. Da kannst du ja auch noch n paar Leute zum mitspielen auftreiben.  
  
(Harry Kim verlässt die Brücke)  
  
Tom Paris: Will hier vielleicht noch jemand mitspielen? Sie vielleicht Tuvok?  
  
Angesichts eines Blickes der sagen konnte "noch so eine Frage, und ich töte sie" hielt Tom es für besser auf keine Antwort zu warten.  
  
Tom Paris: Was ist mit ihnen Capitain? Wollen sie mitspielen? Oder sie vielleicht Commander?  
  
Heftiges Nicken vom Capitain und von Chacotay.  
  
Tom Paris: Sonst noch jemand hier (er schaut sich fragend um)  
  
Kathryn Janeway: Ähm Tom, sie haben bereits alle im Raum gefragt, ob sie mitspielen wollen.  
  
Tom Paris: Oh.  
  
(Harry Kim kommt zurück auf die Brücke, mit einer leeren Wodkaflasche und in begleitung von B'Elanna, Seven, dem MHN, Neexlix, und Naomi)  
  
Harry Kim: Ich bin wieder da, und ich habe noch ein paar Mitspieler besorgt.  
  
Tom Paris: B'Elanna, okay, Seven - was um Himmelswillen mussten sie tun, um Seven dazu zu kriegen mitzuspielen?  
  
Harry Kim: Och, der Doctor hat ihr geraten sie solle ruhig mal mitspielen, zur Steigerung ihrer sozialen Fähigkeiten, und sooooooo schwer wars nun wirklich nicht mehr sie zu überzeugen, nach dem sie die hoer ausgetrunken hatte (Harry hält die Wodkaflasche hoch). Ich glaube die hat Seven ein WENIG lockerer gemacht.  
  
Tom Paris: Also gut, Sven, okay, der Doc, okay, wenns unbedingt sein muss (böser Blick vom Doctor .), Neelix - oh nein, wie konnten sie den denn nur anschleppen, wollen sie uns das spiel versauen? Und Naomi? ist das Spiel denn überhaupt schon Jugendfrei?  
  
Harry Kim: Kommt darauf an, welche Version wir spielen?  
  
Janeway, Paris, Toress, Chacotay, und Seven im Chor: Wir wollen die nicht Jugendfreie!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: (schaut ein bissl verwirrt drein) Ist ja schon gut. Naomi, hast du das grade nicht auch gehört, ich glaub da unten in Frachtraum 1 ruft jemand nach dir, willst du nicht nachsehen wer das ist?  
  
Naomi: Ich hab nichts vehört.  
  
Harry: Doch doch, ganz deutlich, und nun geh schon (schiebt sie in Richtung Turbolift.) (zu den anderen, die noch da sind) Ooooooooooookayyyyyy, es kann los gehn.  
  
Neelix: Wodurch unterscheidet sich die Jugendfreie Version denn von der nicht Jugendfreien Version?  
  
Harry: Naja, in der nicht Jugendfreien Ausgabe muss man schon ein paar Aufgaben ausführen, die halt noch nicht so ganz so jugedfrei sind.  
  
Janeway: Wie, vor allen Leuten? (kleinlaut) Ich glaub ich spiel doch nicht mehr mit.  
  
Tom: Nene, sie spielen jetzt mit, wir wollen sie doch mit Chacotay so richtig rumknutschen sehen.  
  
Chacotay: Solangs nur rumknutschen ist, gerne. Der Rest auch gerne, aber nicht vor euch.  
  
B'Elanna: Spielverderber!!!!!!  
  
Janeway: (mit tötendem Blick in Richung Chavotay) Sie wollen mich doch nur wieder ins Bett kriegen, ich kenne sie doch.  
  
Seven: Wieder?  
  
Chacotay: Nein, ich doch nicht, wie kommen sie denn auf diese Idee. Und Seven, ja man könnte es als wieder bezeichnen. (geschockter Blick vom Rest der anwesenden Crew)  
  
Neelix: Als Moraloffizier fühle ich mich dazu verpflichtet, diese Situation ein wenig aufzulockern. Also ........ lasst uns mit dem Spiel beginnen.  
  
ENDE TEIL 1 (Teil 2 kommt bestimmt bald, aber frühstens in einer Woche, bin nämlich ab jetzt in Köln auf Klassenfahrt.)  
  
Vorschau aus Teil 2: Das Spiel beginnt, und während des Spieles, erfahren wir über einige Details aus Tom und B'Elannas Ehe, einige Details über die Beziehung zwischen dem Capitain und Chacotay, und was Neelix damit zu tun hat, und über die Alkoholsucht von Seven. 


End file.
